Host King or Shadow King
by ICantEvenBruh
Summary: (Formerly Speak of Love) When Haruhi tells the host club she will be moving away to America in a few weeks, Tamaki and Kyoya finally decide that they should confess their love for her. Will she reject them or will one of them gain her affection? HaruhixTamaki or HaruhixKyoya (Kyoya is slightly OOC. Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1: The News

_Hey so this is my absolute first fan fiction. I'm not completely sure where this story is going but there are more chapters. I'll be sure to post them if this gets good reviews and whatnot. Thanks for reading :) I also do not own Ouran High School Host Club and all that other stuff. _

* * *

**Chapter 1:The News**

All of the host club members sat around the anxious looking Haruhi, whose eyes looked even larger than normal due to her nervousness. The host club was closed for the day and everyone was excited to see what everyone's favorite "little girl" would say; even Nekozawa peered into the brightly lit room for a few minutes, only to creep back into the safety of the dimly lit black magic club.

After everyone had been sitting there for about five minutes waiting for Haruhi to work up the courage to get a single word out, Hikaru finally spoke up, saying, "What are you so nervous about Haruhi? Just spit it out already!"

With that remark, Haruhi became obviously more nervous, which promptly caused Tamaki to get up and wrap her unwillingly in his arms. He then said to Hikaru, "Give her time! My little girl obviously has something important to say, so it'll be worth the wait."

"Tamaki-senpai, I'd really appreciate if you could let me go. I think I'm ready to talk to you guys now." Haruhi said, releasing a small sigh at the end of her last sentence.

Tamaki reluctantly let her go and took back his place on the light pink couch beside Kyoya. Haruhi drew in a deep breath and said in a barely audible voice, "I'm moving away."

Looks of sadness passed over every single one of the handsome boys' faces. Honey's normally cheerful disposition melted away and even Mori's expressionless face showed a hint of sadness through a small frown. The twins both looked as if they were on the verge of tears and resorted to holding each other's hands tightly so to prevent each other from crying. Tamaki couldn't stop himself from getting up to; once again, hug the small girl to hide the pain he felt when the news left her lips. Haruhi attempted to comfort the blond by actually hugging him and rubbing small circles into his back. After about a minute, Haruhi released herself from the hug and gently guided the miserable host back to his spot on the couch once again.

Kyoya's reaction seemed the most dramatic, based upon his normal attitude. His face became even paler than normal and he gripped the side of the couch so he wouldn't cry. The normally emotionless, robotic host looked as though he had millions of feelings running through his mind at once. Though he had known the news for over a month from talking to Ranka, he had a tough time hiding his emotions when Haruhi finally broke down and told the club herself.

Koaru and Hikaru, even in their depressed state managed to exclaim in unison, "You can't leave us Haruhi! Please tell us this is a joke!"

Haruhi sat down in an empty, ornate host chair and explained that Ranka had been invited to work in a prestigious bar/nightclub in America. He couldn't see any downsides to accepting the offer, so he did. He and Haruhi were scheduled to move to New York in five weeks.

While Haruhi was still trying to get the rest of the hosts to understand and accept the situation, Kyoya quietly slipped away from everyone and went into the closest empty room he could find. No one stopped him because they just assumed he already knew about Haruhi's plans or was going to do extensive research on where she and Ranka would be moving and such. But this isn't what Kyoya was doing. He found a small, empty closet a few doors down from the old music room the club was in. When he closed the door behind him, he collapsed onto the floor, using the wall to keep him upright. He began impulsively counting the items in the storage area, attempting to keep his mind off of his downward spiral. When the logicality of numbers and counting failed to distract his mind, he had no idea what to do with himself. He brought his knees into his chest and sat there for what seemed like hours.

* * *

After the rest of the hosts had left for the evening, Tamaki decided to go looking for Kyoya. He knew he hadn't left, considering that he didn't take his bag with him when he snuck out of the club room. The blond left the music room and went down the hall, peering in all the rooms as they passed. Eventually he came upon a small cleaning closet. When he opened it he was met by the disheveled-looking raven haired boy. The normally clean and polished Kyoya was replaced by a confused, untidy boy whose heart had just been broken for the first time. Tamaki's eyes began to tear up at the sight of him like this and, eventually, their glassy eyes met each other. A silent understanding passed between both of them at that moment. They both understood that they needed to confess their love for Haruhi, even if it meant she had to choose between the both of them. The pain of the love of their life leaving them, ignorant of either Tamaki's or Kyoya's feelings towards her would be much worse than her simply rejecting one or both of them. At least in the first scenario she knew about their feelings.

Once Kyoya regained his composure, Tamaki held out a strong hand to help his best friend up off the ground. As those two, seemingly opposite friends walked outside to their limos, they both felt the same two emotions: love for Haruhi and bitterness towards each other for loving her.

* * *

_Thanks again for reading and please review, favorite, and all that jazz :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Tamaki's Advice

**Chapter 2: Tamaki's Advice**

The raven haired boy lay in his large bed with the covers nearly up to his eyes. He had been laying there counting the specks on the ceiling since he arrived home from the host club that evening. When he reached his five-hundredth and thirty-second speck, his cellphone began to sound out the obnoxious ring he had specially selected for Tamaki. He debated on whether or not he should answer, but he knew that the over-reactive blond boy would be furious if he didn't. He flipped open the phone, put it up to his ear and was instantly met with Tamaki's animated voice.

"Hey Kyoya, long time no see!" exclaimed Tamaki, who was obviously trying his best to cheer up Kyoya.

"Shut up Tamaki. What do you want?"

"Geez, sorry. I just wanted to talk to you about something." Tamaki's voice became quieter and more hesitant due to Kyoya's harsh comment.

"What?"

"Well…you know Haruhi… and how you like her. A lot."

"I know of it." Kyoya's voice began to waver as he felt his emotions coming back up, like vomit.

"Well I just wanted to know if you were going to tell her, you know, before she leaves."

"Are you actually okay with me telling your _little girl _my feelings? I don't know if you could handle it. And plus, are you forgetting you have the same exact feelings for her as I do?" Kyoya sneered.

"I'm not joking right now. It doesn't matter what I think and at a moment like this I don't want to call her that because it's wrong. A father shouldn't have these types of feelings for his daughter, so as of now, she is no longer my daughter. But, what's worse than a father with feelings for her daughter is two best friends having strong feelings for the same girl. She needs to know and that means we both have to tell her ourselves. So stop putting it off and be a man. I'm going to do it and that means you should too."

"I-I don't understand why you're encouraging me so much when you know you'd have more of a chance with her."

"But if you don't do anything, she'll never know and you'll have to live the rest of your life knowing you missed your chance. So Kyoya, you better get off your lazy, mourning ass and tell Haruhi you love her."

With that, the blond boy hung up. Kyoya was slightly confused and in shock after hearing Tamaki's comments. Why was he encouraging him so much? Does he was him to be with Haruhi? These questions and more were running through Kyoya's already crowded mind as he put is face back under the safety of his covers. The raven haired host fell asleep that night with his glasses over his eyes, tears stains on his cheeks, and Haruhi's face in his mind.

* * *

_Hey so sorry if this chapter seemed awkward and shorter. I wasn't quite sure what to do when I wrote it a while ago and I have severe writers block right now, so rewriting it didn't seem like an option. I've been trying to work on chapter 3, but it may take a little bit. No more than a week though. Thanks for reading and please review, favorite, and all that lovely stuff. :)_


	3. Chapter 3: A Prince's Heart

_Hello! So after marathoning Ouran Host Club for most of the day, my writer's block faded away. Lovely! Still though, this chapter was just kind of written on a whim because my writers block just disappeared, so I hope it's alright._

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Prince's Heart**

_'__For being the top of the class he is such a damn idiot' _Tamaki thought after hanging up on his best friend. His feelings regarding Kyoya's love for Haruhi were mixed ones that consisted of jealousy and encouragement. A part of Tamaki hated him for loving the female host, but another part of equal size knew he deserved her. The rest of the space in his brain was filled with love for Haruhi.

While sitting at the desk in his bedroom, Tamaki decided to sort his thoughts by making two lists: Why Kyoya Should Have Haruhi and Why Kyoya Should Leave Haruhi Alone Forever.

The first and most important item on the 'Why Kyoya Should Leave Haruhi Alone Forever' list was the fact that Tamaki was desperately in love with her. From the moment she walked in the doors of the host club, Tamaki was oddly attracted to her. Her awkward shyness on the first day is what drew him in, but when he finally discovered her beauty, he knew there was no going back. The moment he walked in on the changing beauty, the blond host realized that he loved every single part of Haruhi Fujioka.

When he completed the first list, Tamaki began the second, which was the 'Why Kyoya Should Have Haruhi' list. On this list, the first and most important point is that Kyoya deserves her. Ever since Tamaki figured out just how much Kyoya felt pressured by everything, he felt a small hint of sympathy towards him. Kyoya would have to work himself to the bone to stay at the top of his class, have excellent social connections, and even make his own family proud. The thought of a single teenage boy having so much pressure on him make even his own relatives pleased made Tamaki's blood boil. He hoped that someday, someone could relieve Kyoya of his demons and give the chance to make someone happy by simply being himself.

After the blond added a few more details to the second list, it was complete. He sat there looking back and forth at each list, comparing them. Each one had the same number of points; all of equal importance to Tamaki and due to this dilemma, he couldn't decide which list had won. He was desperately searching his mind, hoping to find another legitimate argument to put on a list, but his brain came up empty.

As Tamaki continued to search his brain, a maid of the Suoh house walked by the blond boy's door and discovered his light was still on. She lightly knocked on the door and then cracked it open when there was no response. When she opened the door she saw a confused looking Tamaki sitting at his desk looking down at what appeared to be two lists. She was somewhat concerned with this sight, so she spoke up and said, "Master Tamaki, it's midnight, are you alright?"

The blond was slightly alarmed at hearing a sudden voice, but then looked up to see that it was only a maid by the name of Amelia. He then replied, "Yes Amelia, I'm quite alright. I would like some tea though, if that's okay?"

"Of course master Tamaki. I'll be right back."

When Amelia returned a few minutes later with a pot of tea, she saw her master examining the same two lists in a confused manner, just as he had been before. She poured him a cup of tea and turned to leave until Tamaki spoke up and said, "Amelia, can I ask you something?"

She turned around to face the boy and said, "Of course, master Tamaki. What is it?"

Tamaki hesitated for a moment, deciding how to phrase his question. Soon, he asked, "Have you ever been in love?"

"I'm afraid not, master. But I can assure you if I ever had been, I would have cherished it to the end of time."

"Well, let's suppose you were in love with someone, but your friend was in love with that same person as well. And naturally, the person you both are in love with has no idea that either of you have such strong feelings. Also, you don't want to hurt your friend's feelings. What would you do in a situation like that?" Tamaki inquired.

Amelia paused to attempt to figure out what she would do, but then confidently stated, "I would do everything I could to be with the one I love. I wouldn't want to upset my friend, but I would hope they decide to take the same actions as me. Perhaps this may seem a bit cliché, but if the other person were really your friend, they would accept you no matter the outcome."

Tamaki smiled upon hearing her response and thanked her for her time. When Amelia closed the door, the princely blond picked up his tea and sipped at it slowly. After much contemplation and consideration of what Amelia said, Tamaki finally came to a conclusion.

_'__I will encourage Kyoya, but at the same time I also have to do what's right for me. So I guess that means I should get working on a love confession.' _Tamaki thought. He was relieved to have finally made a decision and he hoped Kyoya had felt that same relief that night.

Finally, with a clear head and an empty tea cup, Tamaki Suoh retired to the comfort of his bed at 1:30 AM. A peaceful expression passed on his face before he closed his eyes. That night, for the first time in a long while, he dreamt a lovely dream. Before, they all consisted of jumbles of unpleasant confusion involving himself, Kyoya, and of course Haruhi. But tonight was different. In his dream, the prince, Tamaki, was finally able to make Haruhi his princess.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review, favorite, and all that fun stuff please :)


	4. Chapter 4: A Dreaming Day

_So this chapter took a bit longer than I expected, but here it is! And it's longer to make up for it. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Dreaming Day**

_After taking Haruhi's hand, Kyoya led her into a small room, away from the rest of the hosts. The room was dimly lit and beautifully decorated with candles and detailed paintings of colorful roses along the white walls. As breathtaking as it was, it was also an oddity because Kyoya was never aware a room like this even existed in Ouran Academy; but his curiosity was soon cast away when he remembered whose hand was touching his own._

_After the two of them sat down on the red velvet sofa conveniently placed in the center of the room, Kyoya released the girl's hand and placed his on his uncontrollable shaking leg. A small blush then crossed his face when he noticed that Haruhi had placed her delicate hand upon his. His blushed deepened when she started to speak to him and rub his hand with her thumb._

_"__Kyoya-senpai, what is it that you wanted?" _

_She then flashed a faint—almost embarrassed— smile that made him melt inside._

_"__Well I-I… I just wanted to tell you something." Kyoya's voice wavered as he spoke. _

_"__Well then, what is it?"_

_Attempting to regain his composure, the raven haired boy drew in a deep breath. With an nervous and nearly inaudible voice, he answered "I lov—"_

* * *

Bright sunlight ripped through Kyoya's dark bedroom and forced open his tired grey-brown eyes. Once they partially adjusted to the new light, his eyes met his sister Fuyumi, who was walking towards his door. With a groan, the hypotensive evil lord sat up in his bed and muttered, "You know, you could've just come over and told me to wake up instead of making me half blind."

"It's nearly noon Kyoya; I think you kinda deserve it."

"Whatever. I was up late last night."

"Did you have a rough night or something? You never fall asleep with your glasses on."

Kyoya put his hands on his face and discovered that his glasses were, indeed, on his face. He adjusted them so they were even and responded coolly, "No, I'm fine. I was just examining some important data."

"Like wha—"

"It doesn't matter; I don't want to talk about it. Can you leave now?"

"Of course."

Fuyumi shuffled out of his room, knowing it was time to take her leave. His eyes were completely and utterly terrifying, which made it clear to her that Kyoya was distressed. She desperately wanted to help, but finally settled with leaving him alone because she knew well how Kyoya let absolutely no one into his personal life. That worried her.

Immediately after hearing the click door being closed, the normally calm and collected Kyoya placed his head in his hands in order to keep himself from crying out in frustration.

For three days in row now, his dreams have been interrupted in some way. Thursday and Friday it was an alarm and today it was Fuyumi. At this point he was convinced that the universe didn't want him and Haruhi together; whether it is in reality or in his dreams. All he wanted was to finish his sentence.

_'"__I love you, Haruhi."_

_"__I love you too, Kyoya. I've loved you ever since I walked into the host club for the first time. Your beauty has always entranced me; as has your coolness and intelligence. Please kiss me now and tell me we'll be together forever."_

_"__I promise we will be together forever."'_

The mere thought of her feeling the same way made him giddy and gave him enough vigor to get up and start his bleak Saturday.

In the shower, he thought of the kiss they may someday share.

While combing his hair and getting dressed, he dreamt of holding her small frame against his body during the hug he might give her.

When he was balancing the host club's budget, he thought of the intellectual conversations he and Haruhi may someday have.

And from then through dinner, he pondered what life would be like with such an astonishing girl by his side.

Only when Kyoya came back to the comfort of his room at the end of his day of dreaming did his fantasizing cease. After entering and then promptly closing the door behind him, the raven haired boy scanned the room to look for what he thought to be his most valuable possession: his little black book.

Though he would never admit it, his book isn't only filled with schedules, budgets, and other host club accounting business. It also contains many of his deepest thoughts; it could be considered a diary of sorts, but Kyoya would never call it that even if that's all it was. The topics in his book could range from business affairs, background information about the host club guests, or his thoughts about the people around him. Something about Haruhi could be found on nearly every page whether it be about her debt or his feelings for her. Often times he would print her name in small letters in the corner the page he was writing on—similar to how children would write the names of their crushes inside hearts in between scribbling notes in during class.

After making his way to the mahogany desk in the corner of his room, the seemingly uptight host lazily collapsed into his desk chair, relieved to finally make it to the end of the day. After he finally located a pen in the sea of clutter on his desk, Kyoya finally began his favorite activity: writing. Writing fictional stories isn't really the shadow king's cup of tea, so he preferred to write journal entries.

Kyoya opened his trusty journal and began searching for a blank page. While flipping through his entries, he stumbled upon a rant he had written in the beginning of his first year of high school. _'I had no clue my book was this old. Perhaps I should buy a new book; I'm sure I'm running out of pages by now.'_

To reminisce, Kyoya decided to read it:

* * *

_"Damn everything to hell! No. Damn anyone who stands in the way of my success. Why couldn't I have been the first son? Taking over the Ootori family business is something I feel like I was made for. I deserve this! Why can't father understand that?! Even with my absolutely perfect grades and social status, I still don't stand a chance against my brothers. I am the third son. The third son is normally receives nothing in terms of inheriting family business, but I've come too far to let that happen. I **need** this and I won't let anyone or anything get in my way. Father will be proud."_

* * *

Thoughts of his old rant plagued his mind as he began to write on a blank page he found. He wondered if his thoughts had changed at all now that Haruhi made her way into his life. Was she more important? Though she had become one of his main topics of thought, the rest of his brain was still clouded in future family affairs and his will to surpass his father's expectations.

His train of thought bounced back and forth between his left and right brain; between business and love.

_'__As an Ootori, it's my job to be the best at everything I do. If Haruhi was brought into the picture, I would most certainly lose track of what is most important. And plus, if I was losing track of things, there would be no way I could surpass my brothers.' _

Kyoya set down his pen once he completed his entry and proceeded to skim over it, though it didn't do much good because he wasn't focused.

_'__But maybe with Haruhi I could finally be happy. I remember a few years ago Fuyumi asked me if I ever would be and now I think Haruhi is the answer to that. She's made me smile when there is no reason to and made me think about why I am the way I am. Is this fascinating woman my true key to happiness?' _

Once again, he skimmed over his new entry that contains business affairs followed by a paragraph about the romantic idea of him and female host's life together. Afterward, he closed his book and looked out the window to see raindrops begin to fall on the glass. Kyoya had always found the rain to be rather peaceful, now that he knew the one he loved had and immense fear of thunderstorms, it made him anxious.

Before he knew it, his phone was in his hand and he was dialing Haruhi's home phone number. The rain began to come down harder as he brought it up to his ear, confident she would answer since Ranka was at work. One clap of thunder and a few rings later, Kyoya was met with a quiet, uneasy voice.

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"Hello Haruhi. Are you okay?"

"Just dandy. " Her response was drenched in uncomfortable sarcasm.

Noticing her annoyance, he immediately apologized and said, "I just noticed it was starting to rain pretty hard and I know how they make you."

The girl winced as thunder sounded once again and replied in a softer manner than before, "To be completely honest, I'm not doing very well at all. I was trying to get some studying done, but now all I can do it sit under my covers on bed." A quiet scream pierced Kyoya's ears as a particularly loud clap of thunder rang outside.

"Well, perhaps…if you wanted, I could come to keep you company." The shadow king brought a hand to his face, as if to hide his embarrassment from his suggestion.

The female host hesitated for a moment, but was then immediately accepted his offer after yet another rumble of thunder. With a soft voice, she said, "This won't be any trouble will it?"

"Of course it won't be any trouble; anything to keep you happy." _'Damn, why did I say that?'_

"Thank you so much Kyoya. I'll unlock the door for you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

After the two hung up the phone, Kyoya was brimming with happiness and anxiety. A smile was plastered on his face while he was looking for a coat and shoes he didn't mind getting dirty.

When he got downstairs, he wrote a brief note explaining where he was going just in case someone cared. After he placed it on a small table, he nearly bolted out of the front door. The cool Kyoya Ootori had dreamt a day like this would come for a very long time and with a sudden burst of courage, he made it happen himself. So now, the love of his life was waiting for him; alone and scared. He had never run so fast in his life.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Review, favorite, etc. :)_


	5. Author's Note

Hello! So I just wanted to add this quick little note to my story and I'll most likely delete it by the time I get chapter 5 up.

I know it's been quite a while since the last chapter and I'm very sorry about that. I have tons of ideas running through my head for the next chapter and I'm just not sure how to execute them. I'm working on it though. With school and all my other distractions I just haven't gotten many opportunities to write unfortunately. So again, sorry about my slowness...please don't hate me :(

And here's another thing regarding the actual story. So obviously Haruhi is unknowingly caught between Kyoya and Tamaki, who are both in love with her. Originally I wasn't planning on adding any sexually explicit content (and if anything it would only be very mild, consisting of only touchy-feely make-out sessions), but recently I've been thinking that lemony/limy content would fit rather nicely in the story. I have a scenario set out for a T rating and an M rating, but I'm not sure which path to take. (I'm not saying this would be the next chapter. It would be a bit later.) I also haven't decided who she should be with yet either. And also, if I do with the lemon or lime, it would be the first actual one I've written.

So what do you think? Should I stick with a T-rated path or go the M-rated one? Any feedback or suggestions are welcome.

Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 5: Savior

_Hey look what's up! Been a while, I know, but as promised...chapter 5! I was up really late writing the second half of this chapter and I really hope it turned out. I have an idea for the next chapter and I plan on writing it as soon as I possibly can (I don't know how soon that really is though). But anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Savior**

Under the safety of her covers, Haruhi closed her eyes in an attempt to forget what was happening right outside her window. But no matter how hard she tried, it was always there; the loud booms, the bright lights, and the crippling fear. She felt completely and utterly alone in the darkness that engulfed her.

Only when she heard the faint click of the apartment door open did she feel a small amount of relief. Haruhi tried to bring herself to get out of bed and greet her savior of the night, but a loud clap of thunder immobilized her.

* * *

After opening the door of Haruhi's commoner home, Kyoya called out in a giddy, yet silky voice, "I'm here, Haruhi. Where are you?"

"I'm in my room, senpai." Haruhi responded, though she wasn't positive he could hear her over the sound of raindrops hitting the windows.

In the living room, Kyoya was pleased to see that she had laid out some towels and a set of clothes for him. He was drenched to the bone and wanted to get into dry clothes—even if it was only a pair of Ranka's old sweatpants and a tee shirt. After taking off his shoes at the door and collecting the things laid out for him, Kyoya made his way to the bathroom. He dried off and changed clothes quickly, also making sure to fix his scraggly wet hair a bit.

Once he reached Haruhi's bedroom door, he paused for a moment out of sheer nervousness. He had finally realized what he was doing here.

_'__God, what am I going to do? I don't know how to comfort someone, let alone her. How the hell am I supposed to do this?!_ _What if I let something stupid slip? What am I going to do then? I don't know if I'm ready to tell her how I'm feeling yet. I shouldn't be freaking out like this! Dammit, is this what Tamaki feels like all the time?'_

The now not-so-cool-and-collected Kyoya put his head in his hands during his brief mental breakdown and did so until a flash of lightning lit up the entire apartment and brought him back to his senses. His absurd and overly dramatic thoughts only lasted a few seconds.

_'__I can't just leave her in there by herself. I came here for one reason and that is to help Haruhi. I'm not really quite sure how to do that yet, but that doesn't matter. All that matters right now is her.'_

Upon entering Haruhi's room, he saw what he had never ever wished to see. Haruhi was curled up under her eyes shut and her hand over her ears, partially shielding them from the random loud thunder claps. She looked afraid and defenseless. Kyoya stood in the doorway for a brief moment, his eyes wide and glassy with worry and fear. Not wanting to spend any more time seeing her in such a state, he made his way across the room and sat on the edge the twin bed near Haruhi. He cautiously placed a hand on her back and thought to himself, _'Since this bed is so tiny, that means we'll just get to be closer." _He smiled at the thought, but then quickly cast it off when he heard Haruhi's soft, shaky whisper.

"You're here Kyoya-senpai." She took her hand off of her left ear, but continued to keep her eyes shut.

"Of course.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity with only a few brief roars of thunder and terrified winces to temporarily cease it. Kyoya began to get uncomfortable just sitting on the edge of the bed and decided move back closer to the middle of the bed and rest his back against the wall that was behind it. Haruhi moved back with him and then proceeded to rest her head on his lap to calm herself—she felt like it would be pointless sitting up because the thunder would just make her want to become small again. Her move shocked the shadow king a bit, but he was also pleased to see her looking peaceful in a way—and he also couldn't disregard how amazing it was to have her so close to him. While continuing to rub her back, he looked down at her and smiled.

_'__This feels absolutely perfect. Besides the fact that she is scared, I see so much peace in her face. Also, the fact that we are so close is exhilarating and it could not feel any more right. I really do hope I'm helping her.'_

* * *

With time, the thunderstorm began to die out and with each passing roll of thunder; Haruhi's reactions became less and less dramatic. Eventually they stopped all together and it seemed as though Kyoya's comforting hands had lulled her to sleep. The raven haired boy was beginning to nod off to sleep as well when he heard a voice he hadn't heard for what seemed like forever (though, it was only an hour and a half or so).

"Thank you for being here. It really means a lot senpai."

"It's no problem." Replied Kyoya sleepily.

There was a short silence between them made quieter by the letting-up of the rain. Then Haruhi looked up at Kyoya with her large chocolate eyes. Oh, how he had longed to see those eyes since he got there that evening.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked in an unserious and semi-sleepy tone.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the last time we were in bed together?" She asked with a small smile.

He chuckled softly and returned, "Why yes I do."

"Yeah. You tried to rape me." She stated bluntly, yet lightheartedly.

"Well to be fair, I was only trying to prove a point." Kyoya countered with a grin.

"Then can you do me a favor senpai?"

"And what would that be Haruhi?"

"Don't try to prove any points tonight."

At that moment Kyoya had to restrain himself from laughing. He never thought that she would say something so ridiculous like that.

"I'm not that kind of a man, Haruhi. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"It's not like you'd have anything to gain from me anyways." She said with a smile.

The raven haired host only smiled back at her in response and after a few moments of silence, Haruhi spoke up again.

"I'm going to go to sleep Kyoya-senpai. You don't have to stay the night, but I would really appreciate it if you stayed until I fell asleep."

"As you wish Haruhi. Goodnight."

Haruhi lifted her head off of Kyoya's lap and moved over to lay her head on the pillow beside him. After she found a comfortable spot, she immediately fell asleep. Kyoya watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest once her breathing became slow and steady. He also took time to admire her pure, peaceful face that was now completely oblivious to the fear it once felt. Her delicate skin was completely free of any sign of stress and her lips were parted ever so slightly, which gave her an innocent, childlike look.

_'__I think it would be impossible for anyone to look as beautiful as she does at this very moment; or ever for that matter. She is perfection in the flesh. But still, she was foolish to say that I would have nothing to gain from her. Though what she gives me has no monetary value and will not help me in my journey to of being head of the Ootori family business, I have everything to gain from her. Haruhi Fujioka, you could finally be the one to give me something I've been longing for, for most of my life: happiness.'_

With one last look at her sleeping soundly, Kyoya quietly got out of her bed and turned to walk out of her room. When he reached her door he paused for a moment before deciding to go back and do what he had wanted to do all night.

Once again he stood at the side of the bed and took in the image of her before leaning over and kissing her softly on the forehead. The girl stirred slightly but did not wake. And with his heart beating at a rapid pace, he turned and walked back across the room. He stole another quick glance at the love of his life before gently closing the door and leaving the Fujioka residence.

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone! So I'm sure some of you know, I put up an authors note thing a little but ago and I said I would delete it, but I might keep it up for a bit longer. I don't know. But I wanted to add a brief note/update to that really quick and I'm just going to write it here. So lately I've been thinking of changing the name of this story because as I've been writing I don't like it as much. The only reason I really came up with a name is because I had to call it something. I'm still considering it though and if I decide to change it I will tell you before I do so you don't get confused or anything. _

_But anyway, thanks so much for reading and please review, favorite, etc. :)_


	7. Chapter 6: The Lonely Prince

_**Wow. I've abandoned this story for a long time. I actually forgot about it and I'm very sorry about that for those of you who were reading it. I can't promise that I will keep up with it, but I do really want to finish this story. I don't quite know how to do that yet, but I'll figure it out. I'm apologize about any spelling/grammar errors...it's pretty late at night and I'm very tired. And again, I'm so sorry about all the inconsistencies and I appreciate those of you who choose to stick with me regardless. **_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Lonely Prince**

At the sight of this evening's dinner, Tamaki complained to a Suoh maid, wailing, "AW! Couldn't you have made commoner's ramen for dinner?"

"I'm very sorry young master. The chefs thought you enjoyed roasted duck. Shall I request ramen instead?" replied the maid timidly.

The blonde sighed and shook his head. As he began to cut into the crisp outer skin of the duck, he heard a loud clap of thunder resonate though the dining hall. The color drained from his face and his mind immediately drifted to familiar chocolate brown eyes rimmed in tears.

"Maid! How long has it been storming?"

"A little over 10 minutes now. Is something wrong young master?"

"Yes! How could I have not noticed this whole time?!. Please bring the car around front right now." The blond prince said sternly.

"I'm very sorry sir, but I'm afraid the driver is out right now with your father. He will be back in an hour or so."

"I don't have that much time." Tamaki said whilst rising from his chair. Without bothering to tell anyone what he was doing, he ran out the front door without closing it behind him. The cries of confusion over Tamaki's sudden action were drowned out by the rain.

The thought of someone he held so dear to his heart in fear motivated him to run fast and though he lived far away from Haruhi's apartment building, Tamaki got there in no time. While waiting for a chance to cross the road, he saw a figure walking up the stairs to the apartment building across the street. Thinking nothing of it, he crossed the road and also climbed up the stairs the same stairs.

Once he reached the top, he peered down the hallway towards Haruhi's apartment. In front of her door he saw an all too familiar figure fumbling with the door knob. Though he only saw him for a second or two before he disappeared into the apartment, he easily recognized his friend's pale skin and black hair. He never knew a heart could break so quickly.

He thought of leaving right then, but dismissed the idea. He had already come here. So, he walked up to the apartment and placed his hand lightly on the door knob, but could not bring himself to turn it.

Smiling to himself he thought, '_You would think as the princely character, I would be the one comforting the lovely maiden.'_

Feeling emotionally drained, the blonde walked back to the stairs and sat down on the top step.

_'__I was so excited. Excited to finally help Haruhi again and not be annoying about it. Excited to be there when she needed me. But I guess she doesn't need me and I suppose she never really has.'_

"Dammit" He exclaimed, hitting his fist on the stairs. His voice was drowned out by the storm and tears streamed down his face along with the rain.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but after a while he heard a door click down the hallway from what he assumed was Haruhi's apartment. Tamaki stood up hoping to leave before his best friend caught sight of him in his miserable state, but when he tried standing up he felt weak from sitting out in the cold rain for who knows how long. He fell back down to where he was sitting just when Kyoya appeared at the steps.

"Jesus Christ Tamaki. What the hell are you doing here?" The raven haired boy said with pity in his eyes.

"You know damn well what I'm doing here."

Kyoya didn't say anything, so Tamaki continued speaking.

"I wanted to be there so badly. I wanted to protect her just like that time at Nekozawa's beach house. I love her so much and it was the first time I felt that she ever loved me back. I wanted to feel her love again. Being here would've given me that chance, but I was too late. I know I told you that you need to confess to her, but there's something inside me that wishes I never said that and just tried to keep her to myself. I was hoping I could just accept you having feelings for her, but tonight made me realize how damn hard that is. What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

Kyoya noticed the frustration and sadness in his friend's voice. He put his hand on Tamaki's shoulder and replied in a soft voice, "I honestly don't know. I don't even know what to do myself. I don't want confess or even go any farther than I have now because I'm scared. But then I remember that I'm not the only one in love with her. I have so much competition in my life and it's disheartening to know I'm competing against my best friend for love. We both have to confess someday and I'm torn between what I want the outcome to be, but we also need to remember something: we don't control the outcome, she does."

"I understand that, but it's scary Kyoya."

The cool host smiled slightly, "Yeah, I know, but don't let it scare you. It's all up to her in the end and the sooner we accept it, the easier it'll be."

"I suppose you're right. It feels like our friendship is being tested just as much as our relationships with Haruhi." Tamaki said with a sad chuckle.

"I never would've expected any of this when Haruhi first came along. Now come on moron, quit moping around." Kyoya said with a smile. "The lonely prince look doesn't suit you."

The blonde boy let out a genuine laugh that momentarily let him forget his troubles.

"Well my fans would fans would disagree with you, but I have to say, the commoner look definitely does not suit you."

The raven haired host looked down at the rain-soaked sweats he borrowed from Ranka and replied, "I agree with that 100%."

Kyoya helped his friend up from the cold steps and they walked down together. When they reached the sidewalk, Tamaki reassured his friend he would be okay walking home alone, hiding the fact that he felt sick from sitting in the rain for so long. They parted ways and each began their journey home. While Haruhi was fast asleep in her room, two friends were walking home and planning their confessions to her before it was too late.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading and please follow, favorite, and review if you'd like. I appreciate it.**_


End file.
